1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication system, a transmission apparatus, a receiving apparatus, a communication method, and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a communication system capable of performing efficient data transmission using, for example, a communication interface, such as HDMI® (High Definition Multimedia Interface), which is capable of transmitting pixel data of an uncompressed image in one direction at high speed, to a transmission apparatus and a receiving apparatus, to a communication method, and to a program.
2. Background Art
In recent years, for example, as a communication interface for transmitting a digital television signal, that is, pixel data of an uncompressed (baseband) image (moving image) and audio data accompanied with the image, at high speed from a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) recorder, a set-top box, or another AV source (source) to a television receiver, a projector, or another display, HDMI® has been becoming popular.
Regarding HDMI®, a TMDS (Transition Minimized Differential Signaling) channel for transmitting pixel data and audio data at high speed from an HDMI® source to an HDMI® sink in one direction, a CEC (Consumer Electronics Control) line for performing bidirectional communication between the HDMI® source and the HDMI® sink, and the like have been defined in the specification of HDMI (the current up-to-date specification: “High-Definition Multimedia Interface Specification Version 1.2a”, Dec. 14, 2005).
Furthermore, in HDMI®, HDCP (High-Bandwidth Digital Content Protection) can be implemented to prevent copying of content.
In addition, for the HDMI®, a method for not transmitting an unnecessary signal in a vertical blanking period and in a horizontal blanking period has been proposed (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-102161